religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
François-Joseph Gossec
framed|right|François-Joseph Gossec François-Joseph Gossec (ook: Gaussé, Gossé, Gosset of Gossez) (Vergnies, in Henegouwen, België, 17 januari 1734 – Passy bij Parijs, Frankrijk, 16 februari 1829) was een Belgisch-Franse componist, muziekpedagoog en musicus. Levensloop Toen hij 6 jaar was, zong hij mee in het koor van de bedevaartskerk te Walcourt bij Charleroi in België en later in de St.-Aldegondekerk te Maubeuge, in het huidige Frankrijk. In Maubeuge werd hij lid van een klein orkest van de St.-Pieterskerk dat door muziekdirecteur Jean Vanderbelen geleid werd. Van hem kreeg hij zijn eerste lessen viool, piano, harmonie en compositie. In 1742 werd hij opgenomen in het koor van de Onze-Lieve-Vrouwekathedraal (Antwerpen) en kreeg daar verdere lessen van André-Joseph Blavier. In deze omgeving was hij zeer gelukkig maar hij verloor contact met zijn eigen familie. Ook toen hij in 1792 en 1793 een rondreis door het bezette België maakte, zag hij zijn ouders en andere familieleden niet terug. In 1751 ging hij met een aanbevelingsbrief van Blavier naar Parijs bij Jean-Philippe Rameau, de toenmalige orkestleider van het privéorkest van Alexandre-Joseph Le Riche de la Pouplinières. Rameau nam hem aan als lid van zijn orkest. Na Rameaus afscheid van het orkest in 1754 werd Johann Stamitz ijlings aangezocht als dirigent van het muziekensemble. Stamitz maakte Gossec, die vaak zelf dirigeerde, vertrouwd met de ontwikkelingen van de Mannheimer Schule, gekenmerkt door een homofone schriftuur in de symfonie en indrukwekkende dynamische effecten waarin een speciale rol was weggelegd voor klarinetten, bassethoorns en andere blaasinstrumenten. Na het vertrek van Stamitz naar Mannheim in 1756 werd Gossec dirigent van het orkest tot aan de dood van zijn mecenas, de la Pouplinières, in 1762. In 1758 huwde hij de zangeres Marie-Elisabeth Georges. Hun zoon werd in 1760 geboren. Gossec componeerde kamermuziek en daarna symfonieën. De eerste 6 symfonieën publiceerde hij in 1756 als opus 3. Als 25-jarige besloot hij een groot werk te componeren, een Requiem - Grande Messe des Morts. In mei 1760 ging deze 90 minuten durende dodenmis in première in de Eglise Jacobine in de Rue St.-Jacques in Parijs en maakte Gossec op slag beroemd. Van 1762 tot 1769 nam hij de leiding over van de kapel van de prins van Condé Louis-Joseph de Bourbon te Chantilly en vanaf 1766 eveneens de leiding van de kapel van de prins van Conti Louis-François de Bourbon. Met deze orkesten oogstte hij veel succes. Met zijn opera's daarentegen had hij minder geluk, onder andere door de slechte libretti en de dominantie van zijn tijdgenoten André Ernest Modeste Grétry en Christoph Willibald Gluck op dit terrein. Van 1769 tot 1773 was hij directeur van het orkest Concert des Amateurs, dat zich vooral met de uitvoering van contemporaine composities bezighield en spoedig in heel Europa beroemd werd. Tussen 1773 en 1777 was hij samen met Simon Leduc en Pierre Gaviniès ook directeur van de Concerts Spirituels. Dit bood hem de kans zijn eigen composities en die van zijn vrienden ten gehore te brengen. In 1775 kreeg hij een onderscheiding als 'maître de la musique'. Vanaf 1778 werkte hij aan de Academie de Musique als koordirigent en vanaf 1780 als tweede directeur. In 1784 kwam hij aan het hoofd te staan van de nieuw gestichte École de chant. Een verdere compositorische mijlpaal was het Te Deum van 1779, gecomponeerd bij de zwangerschap van Marie-Antoinette van Oostenrijk (Maria Antonia Josepha von Habsburg-Lothringen). Ondanks eerdere steun door adellijke mecenassen hing hij enthousiast de ideeën van de Franse Revolutie aan. In 1790 componeerde Gossec een Te Deum voor mannenkoor en harmonieorkest voor de federale ceremonie op het Champ de Mars ter gelegenheid van de 14 juli. Toen in 1795 het beroemde Conservatoire de Musique gesticht werd, werd hem samen met Jean-François Lesueur, Étienne Nicolas Méhul, Luigi Cherubini en André Ernest Modeste Grétry de inspectie van het instituut opgedragen. De zeer productieve Gossec werd aangesteld als de officiële componist van de Franse Revolutie. Zijn Marche lugubre n.a.v. de dood van Honoré Gabriel de Riqueti, comte de Mirabeau in september 1790 werd een standaardwerk in het muziekrepertoire ten tijde van de revolutie. Composities Werken voor orkest * 1759 Sei sinfonie a più stromenti, op. 4 * 1762 Symphonie périodique a piú stromenti *# Allegro *# Minuetto gratioso *# Fugato * 1769 Six Symphonies à grand orchestre, op. 12 * 1773 Deux symphonies, dans Gossec et Rigel, «Trois symphonies à grand orchestre» * 1774 Symphonie en fa majeur, dans «Trois Symphonies ... composées par Mrs François Joseph Gossec, Joseph Haydn et Johann Sebastian Bach» * 1775 Symphony in D majeur * 1776 Symphony in C majeur * 1776 Symphonie à grand orchestre "La Chasse" D-gr.t. opus 13 Nr. 3 *# Grave maestoso - Allegro *# Allegretto poco allegro *# Minuetto *# Tempo di caccia * 1776 Symphonie en ré, dans «Trois symphonies à huit parties composées par Mrs Leduc l'aîné, Stamitz et Gossec» * 1777 Symphonie en ré, dans «Trois symphonies à grand orchestre ... composées par Mrs. Toeschi, Wannhall et Gossec» * 1778 Contredanse pour les enfants, uit het ballet «La Fête de Village» * 1778 Symphonie concertante en fa majeur nº 2 * 1791 Invocation - chantée pour la translation des cendres de Voltaire au Panthéon à la station de l'Opera le 11. juillet 1791, voor gemengd koor en orkest * 1795 Serment républicain, voor 4 solisten, gemengd koor en orkest (parodie van de scène van serment van Athalie) - tekst: Marie-Joseph Chénier - première: 10 augustus 1795 * Sinfonie Es-gr.t. opus 5 Nr. 2 Werken voor harmonieorkest Symfonieën * 1793-1794 Symphonie en do majeur (C groot) pour Musique Militaire *# Allegro maestoso *# Pastorale larghetto *# Allegro * 1793 Symphonie concertante D-gr.t. du ballet "Mirza" *# Allegro *# Adagio *# Rondo allegro * 1794 Symphonie militaire en fa majeur (F-groot), voor harmonieorkest * 1809 Symphony in F majeur "Symphonie à 17 parties" Andere werken * 1790 Te Deum voor 3 solisten, mannenkoor en harmonieorkest - première: 1790 tijdens de "Fête de la Fédération" * 1791 Hymne sur la translation du corps de Voltaire au Panthéon, voor driestemmig mannenkoor en harmonieorkest - tekst: Marie-Joseph Chénier * 1791 Le Chant du 14 juillet, voor 3 stemmig mannenkoor en harmonieorkest, poème van Marie-Joseph Chénier - première: 14 juli 1791 * 1791 Peuple, éveille-toi (Revolutiehymne), voor mannenkoor en harmonieorkest * 1792 Chant funèbre en l'honneur de Simoneau, voor zanger en harmonieorkest * 1792 Choeur à la liberté, voor vierstemmig gemengd koor en harmonieorkest, tekst: Marie-Joseph Chénier - première: 15 april 1792 * 1792 Ronde nationale, voor 4 solisten, gemengd koor en harmonieorkest - tekst: Marie-Joseph Chénier - première: 15 april 1792 * 1792 Hymne pour l'inauguration des bustes de Jean-Jacques Rousseau, Voltaire et André Boniface Louis de Riquetti, Vicomte de Mirabeau - tekst: van Avisse * 1792 L'Offrande à la Liberté (Revolutiehymnen) *# Veillons au salut de l'empire *# Hymne des Marseillois *# La Carmagole *# Ça ira * 1793 Marche lugubre en ré mineur (d klein), voor harmonieorkest * 1793 Marche religieuse, voor harmonieorkest * 1793 Air des Marseillais pour le Camp de la Fédération, arrangement de «la Marseillaise», voor gemengd koor en harmonieorkest * 1793 Hymne à la liberté, aussi: Hymne à la Nation, voor 4 solisten, gemengd koor en harmonieorkest - tekst: Varon - première: 10 augustus 1793 tijdens de "Fête de la Réunion" * 1793 Hymne à la nature, aussi: Hymne à l'Egalité, voor 4 solisten, gemengd koor en harmonieorkest - tekst: Varon - première: 10 augustus 1793 * 1793 Quel peuple immense, voor 4 solisten, gemengd koor en harmonieorkest - tekst: Varon - première: 10 augustus 1793 * 1793 Chœur (Hymne) à la liberté - Decends ô liberté, fille de la nature voor gemengd koor en harmonieorkest - tekst: Marie-Joseph Chénier - première: 8 november 1793 * 1794 Chœur patriotique voor 3-st. mannenkoor en harmonieorkest - tekst: Voltaire * 1794 Chant funèbre sur la mort de Ferraud voor solisten, mannenkoor en harmonieorkest - tekst: Coupigny * 1794 Hymne à l'Être suprème, voor 4 solisten, gemengd koor en harmonieorkest - tekst: Th. Desorgues - première: 8 juni 1794 * 1794 Hymne à l'Etre suprême, voor solisten, vrouwenkoor en harmonieorkest - tekst: Th. Desorgues - première: 8 juni 1794 * 1794 Hymne à l'Être suprême, voor 4 solisten, gemengd koor en harmonieorkest - tekst: Marie-Joseph Chénier - première: 8 juni 1794 * 1794 Hymne à Jean-Jacques Rousseau, voor solist, gemengd koor en harmonieorkest - tekst: Marie-Joseph Chénier - première: 21 oktober 1794 * 1794 Marche funèbre en mi bémol, voor harmonieorkest * 1794 Marche en fa majeur (F groot), voor harmonieorkest * 1794 Marche religieuse en mi bémol, voor harmonieorkest * 1794 Marche victorieuse en fa majeur (F-groot), voor harmonieorkest * 1795 Aux mânes de la Gironde, hymne élégiaque voor 4 solisten, gemengd koor en harmonieorkest - tekst: Coupigny - première: oktober 1795 * 1795 Hymne à l'Humanité voor 4 solisten, gemengd koor en harmonieorkest - tekst: Baour-Lormian - première: augustus 1795 * 1795 Marche en fa majeur (F-groot), voor harmonieorkest * 1796 Chant martial pour la fête de la Victoire, voor solisten, gemengd koor en harmonieorkest - tekst: Lachabeaussière - première: 29 mei 1796 * 1796 Hymne guerrier, dramatische scène voor solisten, gemengd koor en harmonieorkest - tekst: Marie-Joseph Chénier - première: 29 mei 1796 * Chœur patriotique voor 3-st. mannenkoor en harmonieorkest - tekst: Jean-Antoine Roucher * Deux marches religieuses pour la procession de la Fête-Dieu, voor harmonieorkest * Domine Salvum voor 3-st. mannenkoor en harmonieorkest * Hymne funèbre * (Hymne zonder titel) voor gemengd koor en harmonieorkest * Hymne à la liberté - tekst: Caron * Hymne à la statue de la liberté - tekst: Varon * Hymne à la victoire voor gemengd koor en harmonieorkest * Hymne pour la célébration de victoire voor solisten, gemengd koor en harmonieorkest * Hymne pour le 14 Juillet - tekst: Marie-Joseph Chénier * Marche voor twee kleine fluiten, 2 klarinetten, trompet, twee hoorns, twee fagotten en serpent * Marche voor twee kleine fluiten, 2 klarinetten, trompet in F, twee hoorns, twee fagotten en serpent Missen, Oratoria, cantates en geestelijke muziek * 1760 Requiem - Grande Messe des Morts *# Introduzione: Grave *# Introitus: Grave *# Te Decet Hymnus: Allegro moderato *# Exaudi: Largo *# Requiem Aeternam: Grave *# Fuga: Lux Perpetua -- Sequentia: *# Dies Irae: Grave maestoso *# Tuba Mirum: Grave - Allegretto. *# Mors Stupebit: Allegro *# Quid Sum Miser: Lento *# Recordare: Largo *# Inter Oves: Allegretto *# Grave *# Confutatis: Allegro molto *# Oro Supplex: Grave *# Lacrimosa: --- (Grave) *# Iudicandus: Grave *# Pie Jesu / Amen: Andante -- Offertorium *# Vado Et Non Revertar: Largo *# Spera In Deo: Largo *# Cedant Hostes: Allegro *# Sanctus: Maestoso *# Pie Jesu: Largo *# Agnus Dei: Moderato *# Post Communionem: Allegretto *# Requiem Aeternam - Fuga: Et Lux Perpetua: Grave * 1774 La Nativité Oratorium - tekst: Michel-Paul-Gui de Chabanon * 1781 L'Arche d'alliance, oratorium, voor het Concert Spirituel de Paris op 22 april 1781 * 1794 O salutaris hostia, voor 3 solisten en gemengd koor - première: september 1794 * 1799 Cantate funèbre pour la fête du 20 prairial an VII, voor solisten en contrabas - tekst: Boisjolin - première: 8 juni 1799 * 1813 Dernière messe des vivants, voor 4 solisten, gemengd koor en orkest * Missa Pro Defunctis Muziektheater Opera's Balletten Vocale muziek * 1793 Chant patriotigue pour l'inauguration des bustes de Marat et Lepelletier, voor solisten en contrabas - tekst: Coupigny - première: 27 oktober 1793 * 1794 Chanson patriotique sur le succès de nos armes, voor solisten en contrabas - tekst: Coupigny - première: 3 april 1794 * 1794 Hymne pour la fête de Bara et Viala, voor vocaal-solisten - tekst: Avisse - première: augustus 1794 * 1794 Ode sur l'enfance, voor solisten en contrabas - tekst: P. Crassons * 1796 Chant pour la fête de la vieillesse, voor solisten en contrabas - tekst: Th. Desorgues * 1797 Le pardon des injures, voor solisten - tekst: Mercier Kamermuziek * 1753 Sei sonate a due violini e basso, opera prima * 1765 Sei duetti, voor twee violen, op. 7 * 1766 Six trios, voor twee violen, bas en hoorns ad lib., op. 9 * 1769 Sei quartetti, voor fluit, viool, altviool en bas, op. 14 * 1772 Six Quatuors à deux violons, alto et basse, op. 15 Literatuur * Theodore van Houten: Le jour de gloire est arrive! - Franse Revolutie in 1789, in: Mens en Melodie 44:274+ May 1989 * Gérard Pinsart: Ces musiciens qui ont fait la musique; autographes et manuscrits musicaux du 16e au 20e siècle; (Musée Royal de Mariemont du 26 octobre 1985 au 31 mars 1986) , Morlanwelz, Musée Royal de Mariemont, 1985-86, 251 p. * Anne Piéjus: Le Théâtre des Demoiselles. Tragédie et musique à Saint-Cyr à la fin du Grand Siècle , Paris, Société Française de Musicologie, 2000, 847 p. ISBN 978-2-13-051885-3 * Michael E. McClellan: Restraining the Revolution : musical aesthetics and cultural control in France, 1795-1799, in: Music Research Forum 10:14-16 1995 * Marie Cornaz: Le fonds musical des archives de la famille d'Arenberg à Enghien, in: Revue belge de musicologie, XLIX (1995), pp. 129-210 * Guy Gosselin: L'âge d'or de la vie musicale à Douai, 1800-1850, Liège: Editones Mardaga, 1994, 236 p., ISBN 978-2-87009-579-9 * Wolfgang Suppan, Armin Suppan: Das Neue Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 4. Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Schulz GmbH, 1994, ISBN 3-923058-07-1 * Cynthia M. Gessele: Fundamental bass theory meets practice : evidence from a composition contest, Journal of Musicology: 12:19-50 N1 1994 * Cynthia M. Gessele (Princeton University): Roussier and Gossec on Eight Measures by Vito: An Eighteenth-Century Perspective on Theory and Practice * Cynthia M. Gessele: The Institutionalization of Music Theory in France: 1764-1802, Princeton University, 1989. viii, 342 p. (dissertatie) * Denise Launay: La musique religieuse en France du Concile de Trente à 1804, Paris: Publications de la Societe francaise de Musicologie; Editions Klincksieck, 1993, 583 p. ISBN 2-85357-002-9 * Paul E. Bierley, William H. Rehrig: The heritage encyclopedia of band music : composers and their music, Westerville, Ohio: Integrity Press, 1991, ISBN 0-918048-08-7 * Barry E. Kopetz: Gossec's Military Symphony in F, in: Instrumentalist: 46:26-8+ Sep 1991 * Robert Brecy: Florilège de la chanson révolutionnaire, de 1789 au Front populaire, Conde-sur-noireau, France: Les Editions Ouvrieres, 1990, 305 p. ISBN 2-7206-0053-9 * Carlo Piccardi: Marche funèbre et conception laïque de la mort, Dissonanz/dissonance N23:5-6+ Feb 1990 * Uwe Martin: " ... den Lümmel muss man henken" : französische Revolution und deutsche Musik, in: Neue Zeitschrift für Musik 150:16 Jul-Aug 1989 * Classical reviews: Gossec: Missa pro defunctis, in: High Fidelity 39:63 May 1989 * Marie-Claire le Moigne-Mussat: Musique et société à Rennes aux XVIIIe et XIXe siècles, Genève: Editions Minkoff, 1988, 446 p., ISBN 2-8266-0541-0 * Michael Stegemann: François-Joseph Gossec, oder : "Die ehernen Saiten der Revolution", in: Neue Zeitschrift für Musik N9:4-10 Sep 1987 * Hartmut Krones: Ein französisches Vorbild für Mozarts Requiem - Die «Messe des morts» von François-Joseph Gossec, in: Oesterreichische Musikzeitschrift 42:2-17 Jan 1987 * Norman E. Smith: March music notes, Lake Charles, La.: Program Note Press, 1986, ISBN 978-0-9617346-1-9 * Norman E. Smith: Band music notes, Revised edition, San Diego, California: Neil A. Kjos, Jr., 1979. * Spire Pitou: The Paris opera. - An encyclopedia of operas, ballets, composers, and performers; growth and grandeur, 1815-1914, New York: Greenwood Press, 1990, 1608 p., ISBN 978-0-313-26218-0 * Spire Pitou: The Paris Opera: An Encyclopedia of Operas, Ballets, Composers, and Performers; Growth and Grandeur, 1815-1914; A-L, New York: Greenwood Press, 1990, 816 p., ISBN 978-0-313-27782-5 * Spire Pitou: The Paris Opera: An Encyclopedia of Operas, Ballets, Composers, and Performers; Growth and Grandeur, 1815-1914; M-Z, New York: Greenwood Press, 1990, 768 p., ISBN 978-0-313-27783-2 * Jean Gourret: Ces hommes qui ont fait l'opéra, Paris: Editions Albatros, 1984., 296 p., * Françoise Lesure, Marie-Noëlle Collette, Joël-Marie Fauquet, Adélaïde de Place, Anne Randier, Nicole Wild: La musique à Paris en 1830-1831, Paris: Bibliotheque Nationale, 1983, 418 p., ISBN 2-7177-1656-4 * Jean-Paul Castiglioni: François-Joseph Gossec. La symphonie française de 1761 à 1779, Vol. 1-2, Lyon. 1980. dissertatie. 134 p.; 221 p. * David Whitwell: Band music of the French revolution, Tutzing: Hans Schneider Verlag, 1979, 212 p., ISBN 3-7952-0276-0 * Alain Pâris: François-Joseph Gossec, un musicien de transition, in: Le Courrier Musical de France, N65:7-9 1979 Externe link * Categorie:Belgisch componist Categorie:Klassiek componist Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Belgisch vrijmetselaar Categorie:Componist van de 18e eeuw Categorie:Componist van de 19e eeuw Categorie:Belgisch muziekpedagoog ca:François-Joseph Gossec cy:François-Joseph Gossec de:François-Joseph Gossec el:Φρανσουά Ζοζέφ Γκοσέκ en:François Joseph Gossec es:François-Joseph Gossec fi:François Joseph Gossec fr:François-Joseph Gossec he:פרנסואה ז'וזף גוסק it:François-Joseph Gossec ja:フランソワ＝ジョセフ・ゴセック ko:프랑수아조제프 고세크 la:Franciscus Iosephus Gossec pl:François-Joseph Gossec simple:François-Joseph Gossec sv:François-Joseph Gossec zh:弗朗索瓦-约瑟夫·戈塞克